User talk:Ultimate Dragon Knight
Please do not leave a message hear. Speak to another admin for a better chance of getting a reply. Thank you. i cant upload my card? please help. p.s. it involves this picture i can't make a card inforation just like the other card, can you help me animeben 06:49, March 17, 2011 (UTC)hi Gate Monsters (Card Type Ideal) I have an ideal for a new 'type' of monster called a Gate Monster. Simuler to Exceed Monsters, Fusion Monsters, and Synchro Monsters, thay wait in the Extra Deck till needed. But unlike the other monsters, thay wait not for a tribute, but for an action to 'gate' themselves from the Extra Deck and onto the field. The more powerful the monster, the harder it should be to Gate Summon them. Example: Mighty Exodia type: Spellcaster attribute: dark level: 10 type2: Gate type3: Effect Lore: Gate when "Right Arm of the Forbidon One", "Left Arm of the Forbidon One", "Right Leg of the Forbidon One", "Left Leg of the Forbidon One", and "Exodia The Forbidon One" are removed from play. When Gate Summoned, inflict 5000 damage to your oponent's Life Points. atk: 3500 def: 3500 Example 2: Swordstar Gearfried type: Warrior level: 6 attribute: Earth type: Warrior type2: Gate lore: Gate when there are 3 or more Equip Spell Cards in your Graveyard. Gate Return when there are fewer than 3 Equip Spell Cards in your Graveyard. atk: 2600 def: 2400 Gate Return is a limitation on some Gate Monsters which sends the monster back to the Extra Deck from the field. Not all Gate monsters have this effect. Note: Gate Return can also be helpful, because it can also send monsters back from the Graveyard to the Extra Deck, but not monsters removed from play. Monster Card Color: Well, this is a problem. I was thinking Red if no other original monster type has it. What do you think? (Edit: Forgot my stupid sig) Steriaca 18:52, June 18, 2011 (UTC) From D.Kaiser Hey UDK, how are you? I hope you’re doing well. I am doing decent as always. However, I just wanted to inform you that I will be uninstalling Window’s Live Messenger. If you need to get a hold of me, I still use Wikia’s for research so I will be online and aware of messages. I also have Skype, so if we need to chat for any reason, you can contact me via that. That’s all, my friend. See you around. D.Kaiser 21:07, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm InfinityDragoon. I want to make some new types (specifically, the main characters from Bionicle). They are Matoran, Makuta, Toa, and Great Beings. Please respond back! InfinityDragoon 05:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC)InfinityDragoonInfinityDragoon 05:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Couple questions from a new user Hey there! I'm new to YCM Wikia, but I figured I'd have a look seeing as I've been designing and tweaking card ideas for a fairly unhealthy size of the last year or so (I've made 2,318 cards... yipes!) In any case, I'm after putting some of my more recent designs on here, and just have a couple questions: 1) I have a few cards based around figures in the Chinese Zodiac, and they are currently drafted as DIVINE/Divine Beast. Is this alright, or shall I try to give them regular Types and Attributes? 2) The program I use to put these cards together isn't YCM, it's one I made myself a few years ago for making Magic: The Gathering cards. I know this site would obviously prefer cards made using YCM, but judging by the number of cards I'm after putting on here that would take a ridiculous amount of time. Am I allowed to post the images I make myself instead? Example: http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3071/5864664657_88f0e3239e_z.jpg 3) Thanks for the awesome site! This isn't a question, but oh well! AEtherchild 01:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) 4) how do you make your own pack page? Archetype I intend to create an entirely new archetype, the Dark Tyrants, is that okay? Dark Traveler 20:52, July 1, 2011 (UTC) New Archeatype Would it be OK if I made the archeatype "Kaiju"? Jahgee 18:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Demon Type monsters I wanted to know if i could use demon and angel type monsters. i made 2 awsome sets of them and i wanted to put them up on here. Demon366 20:22, July 20, 2011 (UTC)